


The Holly King

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Druids, Fanart, Furry hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, The holly king - Freeform, Winter Solstice, Yule, naked hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I posted this on my Discord this year to offer some solstice blessings Hannibal style.There is a downloadable high-res link on my Discord that I am giving away free to anyone who wants to print this image out at home or on print-to-order sites.Everyone is welcome to join my Discord server where I post w.i.p s and pics etcInvitationPlease support me onINSTAGRAM->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	The Holly King




End file.
